Related Applications
The present application relates to a filter for a laser surgery smoke evacuation system. Two other applications are being filed simultaneously and are assigned to the same assignee as the present application: the first, U.S. Application Ser. No. 774,692, relates to the smoke evacuation system as a whole; and, the second, U.S. Application Ser. No. 774,693, relates to electronic circuitry for the system.
Laser surgery is becoming a more common surgical modality with a large variety of uses. When a tissue is subjected to a high energy laser beam the tissue is vaporized. It is desirable to remove the vapor and other by-products from the surgical site in a controlled manner. Smoke is intended to mean the by-products of laser surgery which are primarily gases, but can include some small amounts of liquid and solid particulate matter. The most common means of removing the vapor and other by-products is to use a suction tube at the surgical site to establish a flow of air which is then delivered to a filter placed in a housing with the motors and pumps that establish the vacuum flow. Present day vacuum apparatus usually works satisfactorily but are often heavy, difficult to move, noisy and expensive. The filters used with many present day systems can be difficult to replace when they become clogged.
It would be desirable to have an easily replaceable and disposable filter for laser surgery smoke evacuation system.